Evangeline
by Carmen xx
Summary: My name is Evangeline, or Eva for short. I'm a fifteen year old British girl who was on holiday in Miami when my parents were murdered. Now I must help the BAU find their killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii, I decided to do a story that's been in my head awhile. I wanted to write a story with a British girl like me in, so voila.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 1: I think we have more victims.  
_

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at my mum and dad. We we're on holiday in Florida, it wasn't the holidays or nothing, but thankfully I had inherited some of the same traits as my genius parents. Meaning that even though I was only fifteen, I had already graduated from school. But anyhow I really had no right to be angry at them. Especially as they only came to America because I wanted to visit my penpal. They would have much prefered to spend a fortnight at home in the UK.

I had no idea why I was upset, all I knew was that I had to leave that room or I would go crazy. I walked out of the villa we had rented, slamming the door behind me and sprinted down the unfamilliar street. That's one thing about my parents, they hate going outside, so for the past four days I have been stuck inside. Only daydreaming about strolling down Miami beach.

Five minutes later I got to the sandy beach. "That was quick, I had no idea it was so close" I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket, even knowing that it would be my extremely mad mum, I decided to answer my mobile.

"What do you want mum?" I asked impatiently.

"Baby, there's a man in the villa, he's got a gun and I think he's going to kill me and your dad. Please don't come back, I want you to be safe. Please just stay where you are."

Mum was crying, I could hear her down the phone. A feeling of dread came over me as I realise she was telling the truth, not even my parents would tell me a lie as serious as this.

"Mummy? No, no you can't die, you and dad, get out of there. Please!" I was getting hysterical, and the people surrounding me gave me weird looks. "Mum, I'm gonna call 999, wait no 911. Ok? You and dad are gonna be fine. The police will save you. I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. I love you and dad so much. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too baby, and so does dad. Goodbye."

Before I hung up I heard two gunshots. And an unfamiliar voice. "NO, NO, NO!" I fell to my knees sobbing, and some of the people who had given me weird looks came over to me.

"Hey kid, don't cry. I'm Derek Morgan, what's your name? " The first asked.

"Evangeline. But everyone calls me Eva."

"Oh, you're a Brit."

"No shit sherlock." I practically growled. God, I do surprise myself sometimes with what I say at the most inappropriate time. Here I am swearing at some guy, while my parents could be lying dead a few streets away.

"Calm down kid. So anyway why ya crying?"

"My... my parents... I think.. they've been murdered."

"Are you sure kid?" A blonde woman quizzed, while lookin at the guy called Derek.

"I.. I heard gunshots. My.. mum said that there.. was a man with a gun.. in the villa we rented." I said between sobs.

"Umm Hotch? I think you better come over here." The blonde called to another man.

"Yeah, what is it JJ? I was trying to get that guy to speak." The man said with a frown, while glancing over to a person who looked like they live on the streets.

"Hotch, I think we have more victims..."

**So do you like my first chapter? If you have time please review it and tell me how I can improve. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made up this address. It is not real.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline.**_

_Chapter 2: 3349 Lillygreen Terrace._

"Where are you residing?" Hotch asked me.

"Umm, 3349 Lillygreen Terrace. Its a few minutes from here." I said, still on my knees. I was praying that my parents were alright. They couldn't die, they were all I had. Well apart from my aunt and cousin who both hated me with a passion.

The blonde smiled at me, "Can you get up? We're going to drive you to your house."

"Its not my house, we rented it or something. And yes I can get up and walk."

The four of us walked away from the beach, towards a black SUV.

"Get in kid." Derek said in a harsh tone.

"Stranger danger" I muttered under my breath, getting into the car.

The two men got in the front, and the woman got in beside me. She started to speak to me, "so Eva, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but most people call me JJ. You've already met Morgan, and this is.."

"He's Aaron Hotchner, leader of the BAU." I cut her off.

"How did you know that?" she frowned.

I stayed silent, knowing that if I told them the truth I would probably turn them against me. Anyway, I had better things to do then explain how I knew someone's name.

When we pulled up outside the place where my family was staying I jumped out the car and ran through the door, which was already open. Indicating the presence of an unwanted person.

x_ =0.0= _x

I stood there, in the lounge, ignoring the swarm of people around me taking photos of my parents corpses. I ignored JJ and Morgan trying to persuade me to leave the room, to let the crime scene investigators do there job without my interference.

I felt the tears dripping down my face. I wiped them away, not taking my eyes of the lifeless body of my mum. I watched as she was put in a body bag and placed in the back of a private ambulance along with my dad.

A dark haired woman came and stood next to me. " Hey there Eva, my name's Emily Prentiss. I work with JJ, Hotch and Morgan." she spoke in a cheery voice.

"Good for you" I replied, sarcastically. She seemed taken back by this. "Look sorry, I didn't really mean that its just.."

"It's ok, I won't say I know what you're going through, but I will say that I understand. I've been on enough cases like this to empathise with the victims families."

"Hang on, you said 'cases like these', implying that this is a case, which would mean that my parents were murdered by a serial killer. Were they?"

"Most likely, yes, I'm so sorry."

Once again, I started crying. "Thank you for telling me the truth."

x_ =0.0= _x

It had taken them a while to persuade me, but eventually I found myself being led to the black SUV. I sat in the car for what seemed like a lifetime, waiting for the BAU to finish assessing the scene. I lost count of how many times I plaited and unplaited my hair in attempt to keep my fingers and mind busy.

I finally saw Morgan, Prentiss and another person who I assumed was a younger agent, walk towards the car. They had serious looks on their faces, but not as serious as the one Hotch always seemed to have. They got in, and the young agent introduced him self.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid."

I raised my eyebrows at the fact he was a doctor, but I soon lowered them, realising that he must be kind of like me.

"So you're a genius then?"

"Yeah, I am." he replied.

"So are, _were_, my parents. I kinda am too."

"Really? When did you graduate from school?"

"Last year, just before I turned 15." I said looking down. The only reason I was so smart was because my mum and dad had spent so much time teaching me things, so I could get good jobs like them. Now they were never going to see if I succeeded.

**That's it for now, see you tomorrow. If you have time, please, please, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 3: You are British, you live in Britain, and you need to go home._

I sat on a chair opposite Hotch and Prentiss. They were questioning me about my parents, and their normal activities.

"Can you tell me your parents full names, please." Emily spoke softly too me.

"My mum's name is Xanthe Leila Jenkins. My dad's name is Nathan Fergus Jenkins."

"Did your parents come to America often?" Emily spoke again.

"No, it was their first time. It isn't mine though, I came here last year, alone, to visit a friend."

"Eva, did you parents have any enemies?" Hotch asked me, rather impatiently.

"Probably, but unless they decided to take a 9 hour flight just to kill my parents, I doubt it was an enemy." I replied, flicking my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Ok, what jobs did your parents do?" Hotch asked again, but now with annoyance.

"My mum was a neurosurgeon, and my dad was a lab technician. My dad was deaf just to let you know."

"Could he speak?" Emily quizzed.

"Yes, he lip read when he was in public and he spoke, but at home we used sign language."

"Can you tell us what happened today?"

I had been praying not to get asked this, even though it was a definite.

"We, my parents and I, had been arguing. I told them I hated them and I stormed out. I ran to the beach, where I got a phone call from my mum, I answered it. She told me there was a man in the villa, who was going to kill her and dad, I said I was going to call 911, so that they would save her. Before I got the chance to hang up and phone the police, I heard two gunshots."

"What were you arguing about." Emily quizzed in a gentle voice.

"A stupid reason. My parents wouldn't let me out of the house. I really wanted to go to the beach to meet my friend, but every time I tried to leave the villa, they made me stay inside."

"Ok, thank you. Will you be staying at your friend house until your aunt can come over to claim the bodies and you."

"What? No! My aunt can't come here! She hates me. I can't live with her!"

Hotch sighed and glared at me. "Look, Eva, you are British, you live in Britain, and you need to go home. Also seeing as you have no other relatives except your aunt and cousin, you need to live with them."

x_ =0.0= _x

It seemed to me as though the leader of the BAU wanted me gone from the investigation as soon as possible. He was so eager in fact, that he even got his little genius, who had been working on the geographical profile, to drive me to my friend's.

There was an awkward silence in there air of the car. So I broke it. "Well, you know how old I was when I graduated from school, now I want to know about you."

"I was err.. 12 when I graduated from high school." he said unconfidently.

"Wow." That was all I managed to say. That's unreal. 12? He was 12! That's so young. "How old are you now?"

"27, I have 3 PhDs, in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. I also have two Bachelor's in Psychology and Sociology."

"Wow." I repeated. How could this guy possibly have so many degrees?

"I can read 20,000 per minute, and I have an eidetic memory."

"Now your just showing off." I said jokingly.

He looked at me and smiled. He had a really cute, lopsided grin, that literally made me almost forget all the events of today.

**Quick Question.. Should the next chapter be from Reid's POV?**

**Hope you liked this Chapter. If not, and you have time please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline.**_

_Chapter 4: Killed execution style. _

**(Reid's POV)**

I watched as the blonde haired, blue eyed teen walked into the apartment block. Someone came out to greet her, it must be her friend, I thought. Her friend looked somewhat familiar, but if I had met her, I would surely have remembered.

I drove back to the precinct, feeling sorry for Evangeline. Who had lost her parents, at such a young age. Even though we'd only briefly met, she didn't deserve this. No one did.

x_ =0.0= _x

I listened intently as Hotch started talking about the victims and giving the profile to the officers of Miami. Even though we'd only given one the previous day.

"Ok, the first victims are Lisa and Andrew Morris. Andrew, a 43 year old accountant; moved from Houston, Texas 10 years ago. Lisa, a 39 year old property advisor; also moved here 10 years ago from Houston, Texas. They have a 21 year old son."

JJ continued. "The second couple are Robyn and Mason Burness. Both were 35, and had lived in Miami their whole lives. Robyn was a secretary in a local salon and Mason was a fire-fighter. They had no children.

"Next we have Abigail and Jayden Harrison, both unemployed, both from Miami. Abigail was 23 and Jayden was 26. They also had no children."

Rossi then started speaking about the latest couple, Eva's parents. "Xanthe and Nathan Jenkins, a English couple on holiday with their 15-year-old daughter. Xanthe was a neurosurgeon at the Royal London Hospital, she was 43. Nathan was a lab technician, he was 45. They were renting a villa for a couple of weeks, but they lived in London, England."

I was next to speak. "In total there has been 8 victims, all have been killed execution style. All have been shot in their own homes, or in the Jenkins' case, where they were staying.

"It's clear that this UNSUB is a sadist. He allowed one of the people he killed, one phone call to a loved one. For example, Andrew Morris called his son Noah, just before he got shot and Xanthe Jenkins called her daughter Eva."

x_ =0.0= _x

After we had given the whole profile, everyone called it a day. It was almost 9 o'clock, and we had no leads to follow. Rossi and Hotch had told us to go to the hotel and get some rest.

"Hey pretty boy, wanna get a lift with me, Prentiss and Hotch back to the hotel?" called Morgan.

"Umm, sure, but wasn't I already?"

"Probably." Morgan replied.

We walked out of the Police Department, and towards the car. Prentiss and Morgan raced each other to the doors. "And they call _me _a kid." I muttered under my breath, only loud enough for Hotch to hear.

x_ =0.0= _x

On our way to the hotel, I asked a rather unprofessional question.

"Can we go check on Eva?"

Hotch, who was driving, practically crashed in surprise of my request.

"Why do you wanna go see the Brit?" questioned Morgan.

"I just thought, that maybe, because she isn't even from this country, we should always keep her informed of the case? Well, at least until her aunt can come over." I stuttered.

"Ok?" Morgan and Hotch both said with a hint of suspicion in their voices.

After a while, we pulled up outside the apartments, and all four of us got out. Prentiss pressed the buzzer, until the distinct English accent spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Emily Prentiss, we met earlier. I'm here with Agents Hotchner, Morgan and Dr. Reid. May we come in?"

I heard some scuffling, then a different voice.

"Ok agents, you can come in. It's the second door on the left."

The four of us walked through the main doors and down the lobby. Outside the apartment was the young foreigner and the girl I saw earlier.

"Hi again, agents." Eva greeted. "This is Christina, she's the friend that I'm obviously staying with."

"Hello, girls. Can we come in?" Hotch asked.

"Oh yeah, of course. Sorry, we were blocking the door." Christina replied.

We followed the teens into the room. "Take a seat" Christina said, indicating to the sofas.

"So why you here? Have you found my parents killer?" Eva questioned, looking hopeful.

"We're afraid not. We came here to see how you are." I gentle said, but after seeing the looks given to me by my team, I quickly added. "And to tell you that we have the whole of Miami PD, looking out for this guy. He would easily stand out in a crowd."

"Oh, ok." she said, appearing deflated.

"We're sorry it can't be better news. Anyway, are you ok here?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned to her friend. "Chrisi, these are Agents Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Dr. Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner."

Christina gave Eva a worried look when she'd said Hotch's name. "Evie! He can't be in here. You know that the family history isn't exactly great. He killed my father!" she whispered, rather loudly.

"You gotta admit, he did have a good reason." Eva commented, raising her eyebrows.

"True, but I don't care the fact that he killed my papa, but what if he kills me, 'cause of what _he_ done."

"I doubt it."

"What are you girls talking about? And why does it involve my name?" Hotch questioned, frowning.

"Umm... well..." began Christina.

Eva continued. "Agents, meet Christina Foyet. Daughter of the infamous George Foyet."

**Ooooooo. What's going to happen next? If you have time please review. I like reading reviews on my stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, I've set this story in 2013. For it to work how I want it to, Reid is slightly younger than he is, and Prentiss never left.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline.**_

_Chapter 5: it's written in blood..._

**(Eva's POV)**

I looked at the agents and Chrisi. Each of their faces portrayed a different emotion, but the one that scared me the most was Hotch's. His was one of hatred and anger.

I could tell that Chrisi also felt scared, by the way she stood up when I did and how she moved slightly behind me. Making me the barrier between her and the Unit Chief.

She started discreetly moving her hand into her back pocket. I glanced at her, silently telling her not to get out the Swiss Army Knife she kept for protection. Thankfully her hand move back to her side, empty.

"_Your_ father left my son motherless!" Hotch spat at my close friend.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I don't see how it was my fault. I never met him anyway." she commented with an apologetic look.

"How do you know he was you're father?" Reid asked her.

"Well, my mom had me in 1996, when she was 26, and he was fling at the time. So you can figure out the rest."

"But there's no record of him ever having a child." Emily stated, appearing confused.

"There wouldn't be, my mom never put him on my birth certificate. So.. um.. yeah. You guys aren't gonna kill me cause of him are ya?"

I scanned the faces of the agents as she asked this, especially Hotch's.

"No, of course not." Morgan was first to answer. "Maybe it's best we leave. Bye Christina, bye Brit."

Prentiss and Reid said their goodbyes in unison, and hastily left. Hotch however, gave Chrisi one last glare, then followed his team.

Well at least they kind of know how I knew Aaron Hotchner's name. Christina had told me about what her dad had done, and how he killed Hotch's ex wife. She had even shown me a photo of them both from a newspaper, the first time I came to Florida to meet her.

I used to think she was obsessed at first, but then I realised it was a sort of guilt. George Foyet had started killing around the time she was born. Meaning she held herself responsible for his rampages and murders.

x_ =0.0= _x

The next day, I awoke early, not that I'd slept much. I put on some white shorts and a red halter neck top, and went for a walk to clear my head.

I walked down the street, not thinking about where I was going. I had a pretty good memory, so I knew I wouldn't get lost. I carried on walking, humming the tune of 'la la la' as I went. I always got lost in my own thoughts when I heard, or thought of that song.

Somehow, without me completely realising, I ended up outside the place in which my parents where shot. The perimeter of it was taped off, and apart from a few officers guarding the entrance, no one was here.

I sat down on the sidewalk, facing the villa, with my back to the road. I sat the for at least an hour, doing nothing, not even thinking. A car pulled up behind me, taking me out of my trace.

I stood up and turned around, only to see the face of Spencer Reid, and another agent I had seen at the station yesterday, but never been introduced too.

"Eva? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I subconsciously walked here. What are you doing here?"

"Hotch thought that a fresh pair of eyes might help. This is Agent Rossi by the way."

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Eva." I smiled, wanting to be the first one to make an introduction.

"Nice to meet you too Eva. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to look around." he said, ducking under the crime scene tape.

"Can I help? If that ok with you. It's just I will know if something's been removed or added." I asked

The two men glanced between each other, until Rossi spoke up.

"Fine, you can come in, you know we're breaking the rules, right? But seeing as you should be able to know if something not right."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Two rules though, you stay close, and you don't touch anything without gloves."

Those rules I could live with. As long as I got into that house, and where able to help catch my mum and dad's murderer.

We walked into the lobby. There was a small magazine and leaflet rack attached to the wall. Reid and Rossi walked by it, not noticing a thing. But as I passed the rack, I noticed that there was an extra pamphlet.

There usually were 2 magazines, and 3 leaflets on how to make you house more homely. But this added one was about abortion.

"I found something." I called to the agents at the back of the house.

I heard them step towards me. When they were stood next to me, I pointed at the rack.

"This leaflet wasn't here yesterday. My parents wouldn't need a leaflet on abortion anyway."

Reid picked out the odd pamphlet. "There's writing on the back, and it's written in blood..."

**What does the writing say? Find out tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Big shout outs to ****Lenika08****, ****AllieDJ****,  Leah and ****SnarryMoreidLover****. For reviewing this story.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline.**_

_Chapter 6: you are next..._

"September 20th 1997? Does that mean anything to you, Eva?" Reid asked, looking at the leaflet.

"No I don't think so, I hadn't been born yet. Wait! 20th of September 1997 was exactly 168 days before I was born. 168 days equals 24 weeks. It's on an abortion pamphlet, and it's illegal to have an abortion after 24 weeks of pregnancy? Maybe that's it?" I rambled.

Rossi look sceptical. "Maybe. Let's look around more. We could find something else."

We continued to search the villa, not finding anything else out of place. Until Rossi and Reid decided to go back to the precinct.

"I'm coming to the station with you." I said following them to the car.

"Are you?!" Rossi asked in a surprised voice.

"Well, if I'm allowed, I'm coming." I replied confidently.

"Fine, get in" Rossi sighed, irritably.

I seem to be a magnet for agents hating me. First Morgan, because of my Sherlock comment, then Hotch because of my best friend and now Rossi with my over confidence and lack of verbal restraint.

x_ =0.0= _x

"What's _she _doing here?" Hotch glared at me.

"Oh you know, just the usual thing you do in a police station, hunting elephants and stuff." I commented sarcastically.

"No, she's come to help. She already found this." Reid said, handing Hotch the leaflet. Which was now in an evidence bag.

"Fine, what have you found" Hotch interrogated, still glaring at me.

Before Reid had a chance to open his mouth, I spoke. I told the Unit Chief about how the pamphlet was placed there, what the writing said on the back, and my theory about how it's exactly 168 days before I was born.

"Ok, if this UNSUB is in some way saying that Eva should have been terminated, how does he know the exact end to the legal limit." Hotch asked, just as sceptically as Rossi had earlier.

"Maybe he knows her, or just when her birthday is, and then he worked it out?" JJ stated.

"How would he know my birthday though?"

"He could look it up, it wouldn't be that hard. Our technical analyst could do it in a matter of seconds."

x_ =0.0= _x

I left the building. I couldn't take hearing or discussing the murders anymore. I sat down on a bench, facing the road.

Someone came and sat down next to me. I could sense that they were looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Emily looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I just needed some fresh air." I sighed.

"You have a pretty accent." she commented.

"No I don't. Yours is prettier."

"What do you want to be when you're older."

I was confused by this random question, by none the less I answered. "I'm not sure. When I was little I wanted to be a neurosurgeon, like my mum. Then I wanted to be a cardiac surgeon. But now, after meeting all of you, I want a career in law enforcement."

She was about to reply, when a boy of about 10, walked up to us.

"Are you Evangeline Rochelle Jenkins?" he said to me.

"Ummm.. Yes. Why?"

"He said to give this to you." the boy told me, and handed me a letter. He turned around and ran off.

Emily looked suspicious of the letter. "What does it say?" she asked.

I opened the folded piece of paper and read it out loud.

"The Morris' son Noah is dead, and you are next..."

**This is the shortest chapter yet. So sorry. Review please, it would mean a lot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline.**_

_Chapter 7: I can't. I won't. And you can't make me."_

Emily and I both scanned the surrounding area. Searching for a conspicuous male. We saw no one who appeared out of place.

"Let's go inside. If that letter is true, you're in danger when out in the open." Emily said, guiding me inside.

As soon as we stepped through the doors, the team surrounded us.

"Noah Morris has been found dead in his apartment." Hotch informed Emily.

"We know. Eva was just given this." she replied, taking the letter from me and giving it to her Unit Chief.

The BAU passed the letter amongst themselves. Each analysing it in their own way.

"Who gave it to her?" questioned Rossi.

"A young boy of about ten came up to me and asked if I was Evangeline Rochelle Jenkins. Which I am. When I told him I was, he gave me that letter, then ran off." I answered before Emily could.

Rossi just nodded. After a minute, he spoke again. "Eva, I think you should go into witness protection. Just until we catch this guy."

I could not go into witness protection. There was no way I was going to let that psycho force me into hiding! He was not going to win!

"I can't. I won't. And you can't make me." I pouted, like a child.

x_ =0.0= _x

After a long debate whether or not I would go into protection or not, which I won. JJ phoned their tech analyst to check the CCTV outside the police department, and in the surrounding streets.

After two minutes of reading files, and looking at crime scene photos. Or in my case standing around looking like an idiot. Penelope Garcia phoned the team back, well she phoned Morgan.

"Hey hot stuff." she said, referring to Morgan.

"Baby girl, you're on speaker." he replied to her, rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry. It won't be anything you all haven't heard before. If you get the hint." she stated, in a rather seductive voice.

Upon hearing this, I started spluttering. She had confidence, I mean anyone who spoke like that over the phone when Hotch was listening needed to.

"Garcia, we have the company of a fifteen year old." Rossi told her.

"Aww is my poor little British lamb there?"

"Yes, I'm here miss." I politely said.

"Woah that's the nicest she's ever spoken to one of us." Morgan said.

"Don't be mean to my British lamb." Garcia scolded.

"Yes momma, sorry momma." Morgan apologised, not to me though.

"Apology accepted hot stuff." she said. "Anyway my lovelies, I have found the creepy you are looking for. I found footage of a Caucasian male giving a small boy a letter. The boy then ran to the outside of the station, handed my lamb the letter, and ran off. Before you ask, I have ran this creep's face through the system and he is a Mr Jason Matheson."

"Any previous convictions?" Emily asked.

"He served eighteen-months for assaulting protesters. Other than that, not a thing. I have sent all his personal information to your handheld."

"One more thing Garcia. What were those people protesting about." Hotch questioned.

"Umm.. it says they were protesting against abortions."

"Well, that sort of adds up. Thanks Garcia."

"Your welcome my liege. Garcia out." she said, as she hung up.

x_ =0.0= _x

Not long after Garcia hung up, the team received Matheson's details. The police and the BAU organised a raid on his home. A S.W.A.T team was ready in less than half an hour. I wanted to ask if I could go with them, but I didn't want to push my luck.

Instead as they left, I decided to walk back to Christina's apartment.

As I stepped through the door, I could tell something wasn't right.

"Chrisi? Chrisi? Are you there? Or are you playing a rubbish game of hide-and-seek?" I called out into the apartment.

When I heard no reply, I mentally decided that Chrisi must have gone out shopping or something. Until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Come with me silently or you friend Christina dies."

Slowly I turned around, and came face to face with Jason Matheson. The man who killed my parents.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 8: Learn some respect for you elders_

He placed both of his hands on my shoulder's, and turned me around. Then the creep lead me into Chrisi's bedroom. She was there, in the middle of the room blind folded, gagged and tied to a chair.

"Chrisi! Let her go, you psycho!" I screamed at him.

"I told you to be silent. She will be freed after I am done with you. Now move." he hissed.

"Move where? You haven't told me where to move to." I said cockily.

"Learn some respect for you elders. Or... I'll kill you aunty and cousin when they get here." He commented as he hit me.

"Feel free. I don't like them anyway." I replied cheekily.

He punched me hard, in the face. I could feel the blood running down my chin, yet I refused to show him fear or weakness.

Christina looked at me, and started struggling against the ropes that bound her.

"Stop it you. Or I'll kill her right now." Jason Matheson spat in her face.

"Well, you're probably gonna kill me anyway. So I doubt it makes any difference if you kill me now, or later." I shrugged.

He looked at me, grabbed my wrist, and bound them together, tightly, with two tie wraps. "You're right. I _will _kill you. But first, we're gonna have some fun together."

x_ =0.0= _x

Matheson had dragged me out of the apartment block and into a black van. He hadn't bothered to blindfold me, meaning I had a chance to see and memorise the licence plate. Although, I guess that the creep wasn't bothered, he knew that I wouldn't live long enough to tell the BAU.

The serial killer drove for what seemed like hours, until I felt the engine stop. He pulled me out of the van by my hair, and into a deserted cabin. He yanked my hair harder, causing me to stumble down the hallway after him. Matheson stopped outside a small door, and with one hand unbolted and opened it.

Behind the door were steps to a basement, which couldn't be seen from the street. He roughly shoved me down the stairs, causing me to land on my face. This made my nose, which had only just stopped bleeding, start flowing like a river.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because all of your generation should have been aborted. You are corrupting the world. You all need to pay the price for you're wrong-doings. You must all be destroyed."

"They will find you, ya 'know. The BAU and police are at your house. They will quickly find this cabin. You will have nowhere to run." I told him.

"Shut up, and stay there until I come back" he growled, from the top.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can't exactly go anywhere. Can I?"

I saw that I had aggravated him. Matheson picked something up from next to the wall. He started coming down the steps, holding a crowbar.

"I told you to learn some respect for you elders." he glared at me, holding the crowbar above his head.

I held my arm out, protecting my head. When I felt the impact, I couldn't help but scream. The crowbar had probably broken my arm.

He swung it again, this time it hit my chest area. Thankfully it wasn't has hard, but I still couldn't help but yell.

The pain was excruciating. It felt as if my body was on fire. My parents murderer kept on hitting me, but thankfully only with his fists. He had dropped the crowbar next to me. Maybe I could reach it?

I tried to grab the metal object, but I could feel the darkness and sleepiness creepy over me. I had to stay awake. I just had too.

**Is Eva going to die? Who knows? Please review, it would mean a lot too me. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 9: adrenalin_

My eyes began to droop. There was so much pain, that my body felt numb.

After what felt like a lifetime, he stopped beating me. My attacked turned around and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Seizing the moment, and using all the strength I could muster, I silently sat up and reached for the crowbar. It was difficult, as my hand were still bound in front of me. But eventually, I grabbed it and used it to help me stand. It clunked against the floor, but luckily the sound didn't cause Matheson to turn around.

I crept up behind him, the metal tool still in my hand. I swung it up, and hit him between the legs. He doubled over in pain, so I hit him again.

I didn't want to kill him, just knock him out so I could escape. Anyway, death was too good a punishment for him.

Once he was on the ground, I striked him with the weapon once more. Rendering him unconscious.

I felt the adrenalin flow through me, as I ran up the stairs and into the cabin. I peered around, searching for a phone, but being unsuccessful. Mentally I cursed myself, for leaving my mobile at the apartment.

I knew that I probably wouldn't make it all the way back to where I was taken. But I had to try. Hopefully I would come across someone else with a phone.

I stumbled out of the door and down the deserted street. My head was pounding, and my thoughts were all over the place. The only thing I could focus on was freedom, and getting away.

With every few steps I took, I checked behind me, to make sure that I wasn't being followed. After hobbling down a few streets, I risked calling for help.

I shouted, and shouted until my lungs felt raw. I began to feel the sleepiness evade me again. The last thing I remember, before the darkness came, was a woman run over to me. She took out her phone and called an ambulance. Then there was nothing.

x_ =0.0= _x

I awoke in an ambulance. I had tubes and wires stuck all over me, and my right arm was in a brace.

"Is there anyone we can call for you? Your parents?" one of the EMT's asked me.

"My parents were killed yesterday. Their killer was the guy who done this." I whispered.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Who should we call?"

"Spencer Reid and Emily Prentiss. I want you to call Reid and Prentiss of the BAU." I said.

After saying this, I started coughing, I couldn't stop. I was still choking when we arrived at the hospital, five minutes later.

As soon as I'd entered the hospital, they took me to an X-ray machine. To check how badly my arm was broken, and to see if I had any broken ribs.

The X-ray technician kept telling me how fortunate I was that there had been a cancelation. Otherwise I would have possibly had to wait hours to see if my bones were broken.

Once my third X-ray was complete, I felt my head start to pound again. And when my 5th one was done, the drowsiness took over.

x_ =0.0= _x

"Eva? Eva? Evangeline! Wake up now." I heard someone call.

I groaned. Why couldn't they let me sleep for longer? I was warm and cosy. I even felt safe. Until my thoughts were overcome by the memory of being repeatedly hit with a crowbar and punched.

I could feel my body being shook. "Eva wake up! You're dreaming. It's ok, you're safe." the voice said again. This time it was clearer. It was Reid.

Groggily, my eyes opened. There in front of me was one of the people I was glad to see.

"Reid? You came?" I chocked out, surprised.

"Of course I did. Anyway, don't try to speak. You've broken your arm and have a lot of bruising to your throat and chest."

Ignoring him I continued. "Is Prentiss here?"

"I'm right here Eva." I heard her say. I turned my head, and there she was. "Why did you ask for us?"

"I like you two more than the others. You two don't hate me like they do." I said. My voice getting clearer.

"Evangeline. They don't hate you." Reid said, confused by my statement.

"Well Hotch certainly does. Because of Christina and her father. Oh my God! Chrisi! Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok." I cried.

"Calm down Eva, it's ok, Christina's fine. When we got to Matheson's house, we found a note. This lead us to go to your friend's apartment, where we found her tied to a chair. She told us that you'd been taken."

"What did the note in his house say." I questioned, looking at Reid for an answer.

"You lose agents. I've taken the young British girl. I'm going to have a lot of fun with her. Then I will kill her. I'll make sure to send you the body. JM." Reid recited from memory.

Emily scanned my face with concern. "Did he rape you?"

"No." I simply replied.

She studied me again, probably checking to make sure I wasn't lying. "Can you tell us what happened, please?"

I told them everything. Every little detail I could remember. When I finished telling them, they smiled and thanked me. Then they looked between each other, obviously hiding something.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me? I have a right to know!" I yelled.

"Eva. We searched all the surrounding area. Including the cabin you told us about. Unfortunately we were unable to find Matheson. He's still out there.."

**Dun dun dun... See you all tomorrow. If you're reading this, then review. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter_ _10: lilac party dress_

My heart stopped. Matheson couldn't be free, he just couldn't. If he was, he might be on his way to get me again.

Although I was terrified, I could not let it get the better of me.

"What are the chances of him coming for me. And be honest." I calmly said.

"He probably will try to, but we promise that you will be under constant protection. You will always be escorted by a police officer, or one of the team. Jason Matheson can't hurt you anymore." Emily gently told me.

Contemplating what she said, I decided to do something to help. I sat up and using my left arm, the one which wasn't in a purple cast, I stood up, and ripped the tubes out of my body.

"Eva! What are you doing?!" Reid stared in disbelief. "You haven't been discharged yet. You need to stay in overnight for observations. What if you're still seriously injured?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "With all due respect, before my mother became a neurosurgeon, she was a trauma doctor. She taught me things, so I can tell that I'm not majorly hurt. My arm will heal in a few weeks, and the bruises are nothing to cause concern. Also, miracally I don't have a concussion."

Before Prentiss or Reid could respond, I spoke again.

"One other thing. This son of a bitch murdered my family, ruined what was meant to be the perfect holiday, and assaulted me. I think I have the right to help catch him, instead on lying in a hospital bed."

My sudden outburst shocked the two agents into silence. They just sat there, looking at me as if I'd gone crazy. They didn't even try to stop me when I limped over to get my blood stained clothes, which were in a bag on the other side of the bed.

"If you two don't mind, I would like to get dressed now?" I indicated for them to stand outside.

They just nodded, and I watched as the left the room. When they had gone, I started to shrug out of the horrible hospital gown. Then Christina came in. Thankfully I had worn a bikini as my undergarments, and not a bra and knickers. Or I would have seriously lost it.

"Jeez, Chrisi! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I cried.

"What? No 'Oh Chrisi, are you ok?"

"Excuse me, I'm the one who got beaten up, and is now stuck with a broken arm!"

"True. Well at least your cast matches you bikini color. Anyhow, I brought you a new set of clothes, seeing as you won't want to be getting changed into _that_!" she pointed towards the once white shorts I had in my hands, which were now stained with blood. My blood.

"Oh, ok. Thanks." I said, gratefully accepting the lilac party dress, which complimented my slender body. "Chrisi? Why have you brought me this?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Evie, isn't it obvious? It co-ordinates well with your cast and it makes you look gorgeous. _Also, _you can use it to make that cute, young, FBI agent outside wanna date you."

"Christina! He's like twelve years older than me!" I exclaimed.

She smirked. "Age is just a number Evie. It's just a number." Then she walked out, leaving me to change in peace.

x_ =0.0= _x

After I changed myself, I thought about what'd she'd said. Admittedly, I did have a tiny little crush on the genius, but he was quiet a bit older than me. And anyway he would never like me in that way.

I was so lost in thoughts, that my sometimes stupid brain forgot to stand. Leaving me collapsed in a heap, on the floor. If that wasn't embarrassing enough, the person who had filled my thoughts came in to check on me.

"Are you ok?" he said, helping me to my feet.

I felt the red creeping up my neck. "Yes, I'm fine. My legs just forgot to keep me up."

He chuckled lightly, and graced me with his lopsided grin.

"You look pretty in that dress." he complimented.

"Thank you. Chrisi decided to bring it here so I didn't have to change into a blood covered outfit."

"I know, I heard you and Chrisi talking. Even the part about trying to get me to date you." he laughed.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say. I was so humiliated. Even though I did like him, I didn't want him to know.

He cupped my chin. "It's ok. You don't need to be embarrassed."

He was being so kind to me, my brain went into overdrive. And before I had time to register my actions. I was on my tiptoes and kissing Spencer Reid.

He responded by putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer. Suddenly he broke away.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered, as he ran out of the room, leaving me alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read** **"Even Family Can Kill". It's by a good friend of mine. It won't let me type her name.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :( **

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 11: I promise._

I ran out of the room after him, ignoring the pain shooting through my body. I reached the entrance of the hospital, but there was no sign of Reid. I looked around, still not seeing him, until a familiar voice caused me to spin around, stopping my search.

"Why were you running, Eva?" Prentiss quizzed.

"I...um I just. Well... I was. Well... Reid" I stammered, trying to find a suitable excuse.

She frowned at me, and my suspicious behaviour. "If you're looking for Reid, then I think he's gone to the SUV. I'll take you."

"No thanks. It's fine, I can get there myself." I rushed.

"You need an escort everywhere, Eva, what if you are taken again."

"Well, when I find Reid, he'll be my temporary escort. Won't he?."

"At least let me take you to the SUV. I don't want you to get abducted on my watch." she said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and guiding me outside. "Why are you looking for Reid anyway?"

"I er.. forgot to ask him something."

Emily didn't appear convinced. "Sure.. There is the car" she pointed towards the vehicle.

I walked off, wondering if Prentiss could guess what happened between me and Spencer. Hoping that she didn't.

Looking inside the car, I saw the man whom I had kissed. He was sitting on the back seat with his hands covering his face.

I opened the door and got in beside him. Reid barely noticed.

"Hey." I gently whispered, causing him to glance at me.

"I'm so sorry, Eva. I'm sorry." he whimpered.

This confused me. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"

He caressed my face. "I took advantage of you. I'm a twenty-seven year old FBI agent, and you are a fifteen year old girl, who's parents were murdered. You've just escaped from being abducted. I'm supposed to be keeping you safe, not kissing you."

I sighed. "You didn't take advantage of me, Reid. I kissed you. Not vice versa."

He was about to reply, but I stopped him. By placing me finger on his lips.

"Shh... You **never **took advantage of me. Ok?"

"Ok" he mumbled, not looking entirely convinced.

"You know, that was my first kiss." I said, smiling back at the thought of it.

Reid was mortified. The way he looked at me, showed complete horror.

"Calm down, it's not like it was my virginity." I giggled.

"Evangeline, this is no laughing matter!" he emphasised my name.

"I totally agree with you. You are a good kisser though." I tried to supress my laugh.

"Evangeline!"

"You worry _way_ to much. Nothing bad is going to happen because of one little kiss. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Really? You promise?" he said, placing his hand on my own.

I looked deep into his eyes. "I promise."

He stroked my cheek. "You know, for the first time, you're not a bad kisser either."

"Want to make sure of that?" I said alluringly.

He leaned in, and I did too. Our lips met, in pure passion. I knotted my hands in his hair, and he put his on the small on my back.

I felt his tongue against my bottom lip. I parted my mouth slightly, and felt his tongue against mine.

We stayed kissing like this, for minutes. Breaking apart when there was a knock on the window. Both of us turned, only to come face to face with a very confused but angry JJ.

**Oh dear, they've been caught.**


	12. Chapter 12

**][A/N: Hii, sorry I never updated yesterday, I had a mini holiday, and couldn't take my laptop. **

**A/N 2: I just want to say if anyone wants to suggest what they want to happen, just review or PM me. Also, it's _not_ my fantasy, or anyone else's, it's just a story I've written with my friend and cousin.**

**A/N 3: FCOL. Eva is 15, so what is going on between her and Reid would be classed as ephebophilia. So, if you're going to criticise me, at least get it right.**

**A/N 4: Everyone needs to calm the f*** down. Fanfiction was made so you can write random stories that appear in your head. It's not meant to be real. I'm just glad I'm having a "good" day, otherwise, well only God knows.**

**A/N 5: If you don't like this story. Don't read it. Simple.][**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 12: they're waiting for you at the station_

"What the hell are you doing?!" screeched JJ.

"We were... umm... well." began Reid, looking terrified.

"Wait, scratch that. I _know _what you were doing. You two were snogging each other's faces off. What on Earth were you thinking?! For God's sake, Reid, she's a child! And you..." she said, pointing at me. "What are you doing, making out someone who's almost twice your age?!"

Reid pleaded with her. "JJ, look please it was a stupid mistake. Please.."

"Save it Spence, I have no choice but to report you. I really don't want to, but you were kissing a victim. Who's only 15! You took advantage of her." she ran her hand through her hair, obviously stressed.

I politely spoke up, hoping to defuse the situation. "Please, Miss Jareau. Please don't report Doctor Reid. It was all my fault. I kissed him, not vice versa. If you report him, he will lose his job, and may never get another. It would be all my fault, and I would never forgive myself if that happened.

Also, for the record, he didn't take advantage of me. I am capable of thinking for myself. I'm not an invalid, and I'm not a grieving teenager who can be easily manipulated. All this was my fault, and I claim full responsibility for my actions."

JJ pondered what I'd said for a moment. It was clear that she was deciding whether or not to report her best friend.

She was uncertain when she commented. "What if you tell Hotch yourself? He won't be that harsh on you. Especially if Eva recites what she just said."

"In all honesty, Agent Jareau, there is no real point of telling any of your superiors. I will be leaving in a day or so, when my aunt arrives. I'm going home, and probably never returning. So like I said, there's no point for Agent Reid to get into trouble about someone he'll never see again."

"Fine." JJ sighed with an exasperated tone. "But if I _ever_ catch you again. Or if you ever kiss again. I'm going straight to the Director. Understood?"

"Understood." Spencer and I both whispered, at the same time.

x_ =0.0= _x

JJ and Morgan had come to the hospital to check on Reid, Prentiss and I. To make sure I wasn't dead and that Emily and Spencer were ok with protecting me, from Jason Matheson.

Morgan had entered the hospital, and JJ had obviously checked the SUV.

After our intense conversation, the three of us walked into the Medical Building, where Prentiss and Morgan where waiting.

"What took guys you so long? And how are you Brit?"

I rolled my eyes, and smiled. "I'm fine thanks, and why'd you always call me that?"

"Cause you're Brit-ish " he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which I suppose it could be. "Anyway, we came to tell you that you're aunt and cousin have arrived. And they're waiting for you at the station."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 13: Because it's true_

I stepped into the station, slightly behind the four agents. I cradled my purple casted arm, mentally preparing to see my aunt Khloe, for the first time in two years.

"Ahh, hello, Ellie?" she said, looking at me with confusion.

"It's Eva." I corrected, unsurprised by her not knowing my name.

"Yeah, whatever." she turned to Agent Hotchner. "Have you checked her for any criminal record. It was probably her, who killed my sister and brother-in-law."

"Yep. How did you know that? I also kidnapped myself, beat myself up and broke my arm." I found that my sarcasm level rocketed when near my aunt.

"Shut up, you bitch. Don't act all sarcastic to me. Or I swear you will be sorry that you were born." she glared at me, speaking with a menacing tone.

I always wondered, even as a child, I always wondered how my aunt Khloe and my mum were sisters. My mother was a successful neurosurgeon. Who had a happy marriage, who made a lot of money, and always helped me achieve my best.

My aunt on the other hand, was a unemployed single mother, who spent all her money on alcohol. She often left my 10 year old cousin, Leon, home alone while she was out with one of her many boyfriends.

"Please ma'am, we are positive that your niece did not kill her parents. We know who killed your sister and brother-in-law, and we are confident that we can catch him." Hotch announced to her.

"Yeah, I don't care. In a way it's a shame he didn't kill Ellie. Now I'm going out for a drink." she turned on her heel and left the building.

x_ =0.0= _x

Everyone watched the greasy haired woman leave. Then they turned to me.

"_That's_ you aunt?! You poor kid, she can't even remember your name. Why did she say it was a shame you hadn't been killed?!" Emily commented wide eyed.

"I inherit everything. The houses, the cars, the money. Aunt Khloe doesn't get a thing, not even a single penny. If I were to die, everything would then go to her. Also she had to look after me once, when I was 13 and my parents were in Amsterdam. It didn't end well." I explained to the shocked agents.

"God. No offence, but I doubt that she'll win any 'aunt of the year awards' any time soon." JJ told me.

"I know, I wouldn't nominate her. Sorry, but did Khloe tell you where she was staying?" I asked, my voice laced with slight concern.

"The Golden Beach Motel. Are you going to stay with her?" Hotch told me.

"Nope. I'm staying with Chrisi until she takes me home. It's just, my aunt has a tendency to leave my cousin at home, while she drinks all night. I want to make sure he is ok, and that he's not getting into trouble."

"Oh, do you want me to drive you there? We drove past it on our way here from the airport. It'll be safer for you." Emily said.

I smiled. "Yes please. If it's no trouble, I have no idea where it is."

"Come on then." Emily lead me out of the door.

x_ =0.0= _x

We got to the Golden Beach Motel and walked over to the reception desk. When we asked what room Khloe was staying in, they told us that they couldn't share personal information. Which is true, but after Emily showed the woman her credentials, she soon changed her tune.

After finding Room 7, I knocked on the door. I hoped that Leon would remember me. I hadn't seen him since he was 8. And two years is quite a long time for a child, I suppose.

Slowly, Leon open the door. "Hello? Who are you?" he lisped at me and Emily.

"Le? It's me Eva. Your cousin, do you remember me? This is Agent Emily Prentiss, with the FBI."

"EVA! EVA, EVA EVA!" he yelled wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Wow, last time you saw me you were poking me with a skewer."

"I don't 'member. You suicidal bitch."

"What did you call me?!" I asked, shocked at his choice of word.

"It's what mummy calls you. She calls you that all the time." he replied innocently.

Emily looked at me. "Why does she call you that, Eva?"

I faced her and took a deep breath. "Because... Because it's true."

**Please don't write nasty reviews about this chapter. Please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**...::**** PLEASE READ**** ::...**

**I have written this chapter to raise awareness of bullying and suicide. This chapter might be a trigger to some people so beware. I want to say, that if anyone reading this is getting bullied and is having thoughts about killing themselves then, please talk to someone. Talk to me if you want, I won't judge, I can't judge. Just tell someone. I know everyone says talk to someone you trust, but that can be very difficult, so feel free to talk to me, cause I'm a stranger. That can be slightly easier, when getting your feelings off your chest to someone who will listen, but you'll never meet.**

**...::****THANK YOU**** ::...**

**A/N: I have 50 reviews on this story. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 14: to prove that I wasn't worthless_

Emily looked stunned. "You... You tried to kill yourself?"

I bent my head down, in shame. I muttered a small "yes."

"Why? Life is so precious!" she stated. "Let's all go inside, you can tell me what happened."

Leon walked inside, followed by Prentiss. He sat infront the small portable TV, while Prentiss motioned for me to come and sit on the chair next to her.

I sat down and took a deep breath. When I was sure that Leon wasn't listening and was too ingrossed with his programme, I began telling my personal story.

"I was thirteen. My mum had gone on a neuro course in Amsterdam, so she could learn new surgical procedures and techniques. My dad went with her, leaving me with my aunt for six months.

All my life, my parents paid for me to go to a posh private school. With posh, rich kids, so when they found out I was staying in a rough counsil area, with my aunt, they turned against me. First it was my best friend Annabelle, who was the only person I told about my new living arangement. I asked her to keep it secret, but she told _everyone_. Soon all my closest friends wouldn't talk to me and started speading rumors.

It was Annabelle who started hitting me first. I was walking down the hallway, and she came up to me. She then very diliberatly punched me in the shoulder. That happened a lot over the next week.

Once she got bored of punching me, she kicked me and got others to help her. She made my life a living hell. I tried to tell Khloe what was happening, but she just told me that I wasn't a baby, so I shouldn't be a push over. And that I should try sticking up for myself. I found that hard though, I felt too alone and upset and so many other things, to stand up for myself.

After five months of having my schoold work ripped and scribbled on, of being beaten up by all of my old friends, of being called things, like 'worthless', and having to babysit Leon after coming home from school. I was fed up, I decided I'd had enough.

I made Leon go to the playground down the road with his friends, and I took one of Khloe's old vodka bottles. I smashed the glass against the wall and took a large, pointy, shard of it. I then, well you can guess." I sighed showing her my scar on my left wrist.

"There's another on my right arm, but you can't see it because of the cast. Anyway, after a while, Khloe came back and found me, bleeding. She phoned an ambulance, and told the paramedics that I fallen on the stairs and onto some broken glass.

They believed it, as they is a lot of broken things around that area. So no doctors knew what I'd tried to do. The next day my parents came back, because I was in hospital. When I saw how worried my mum was about my injuries, I knew that I couldn't leave her or dad.

Neither of my parents wanted me to go back to Khloe's because it was so 'dangerous'. They never did know the truth. It was a secret I have always kept, until now. Even aunt Khloe kept it, which I am thankful for.

After that, I promised myself, on my 14th birthday, that if ever someone upset me or angered me I would instantly let them know. I no longer wanted to stay quiet about things. That's why I use sarcasm a lot and am sometimes quick to anger. I don't want to go back to that place, where I'm alone and depressed.

In a way I owe everything to those bullies. I was already smart, but I pushed myself even further, to prove that I wasn't worthless. And I could achieve more thing than they could dream of." I finished, I scanned Prentiss' face. Seeing what her reaction would be.

"Well done. Well done for proving your worth. But you shouldn't need to prove it, there is not way that you are worthless. You are a kind, clever, funny girl. Who didn't deserve any of that."

"Sometimes I wonder if I did."

**There will be more cute Reid/Eva moments. But nothing that will get them in trouble.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 15: I hate mornings._

Emily had stayed with me and Leon for almost 8 hours, just waiting for aunt Khloe to come home. When my evil aunt eventually returned her reaction was anything but grateful to Prentiss.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Do you think I'm incapable of looking after my own son and niece." Khloe screamed.

"Calm down aunt Khloe. Agent Prentiss was only trying to help." I reasoned.

"Shut it. I don't need help from the likes of an FBI agent."

"Well it looks like you do. It's two in the morning, you left Leon alone for hours. Leon's only ten, he can't be left alone like that aunt Khloe. Also you're drunk. But that's nothing new."

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm the one who's looking after you now. You'd be all alone without me."

"I think I'd rather be alone."

Before Khloe could respond, Prentiss interjected. "Perhaps it's best if I go. Eva, do you want me to drive you to Chrisi's?"

"Yes please. That would be great." I said leading the way out of the motel and towards the SUV. I could hear Khloe shouting curses behind us.

x_ =0.0= _x

I walked into Christina's apartment. I listened out for her light snores, which would obviously alert me to whether she was asleep or not. I didn't need to though, because as soon as I turned on the lights, her face whipped round to look at me.

"You're back late! I was worried, I thought you had been taken again!" my best friend cried.

"Khloe's here. I was looking after Leon, with Prentiss." I sighed.

"Oh. Anyway, you've still got the dress on." she raised her eyebrows. "Did anything happen after I left."

I looked down, seeing my lilac party dress. It had seemed like a lifetime ago when I put it on and had my first kiss. However, I couldn't tell her about the kiss though. I promised Reid that I would keep it a secret.

"Nope. Nothing happened." I said casually. "Like I've already told you. He's way too old for me. Now, I'm going to bed, it's been a long day and I'm tired." I tried to get away from her interrogation.

"Night." she called after me.

x_ =0.0= _x

I awoke the next morning to the sound of knocking on the door and Chrisi screaming at me to answer it. God, I hate mornings.

Groggily, I clambered out of bed, wrapped a shawl around my shoulders and a opened the door. In front of me stood two very surprised agents.

"Nice pyjamas, Brit." Morgan laughed.

"Whatever." I snapped, feeling self conscious of my Winnie the Pooh pyjamas.

"When Christina buzzed us in, she said you were still asleep."

"Well, your loud knocking woke me up." I turned and walked back into the warmth of the lounge. "You coming in?"

"Sure." Morgan replied, following me. "C'mon Pretty boy, keep up."

I rubbed my eyes. "So why you here?"

"We wanted to ask you both about Jason Matheson, and if you remember anything else." Reid meekly spoke.

"Sure. Ok. Do you want to talk to us individually or together?" Christi asked from behind me.

The agents looked at each other for a moment before Morgan said. "I'll talk to you Christina and Reid can talk to Eva. She'll have more to say and he'll remember it word for word, so a win, win situation."

"You said my real name. I feel so honoured." I said putting my hand over my heart. Then I muttered, "But your logic ain't that brilliant."

"Eva, you and Dr. Reid stay here. We'll go in the kitchen." Chrisi commanded.

When they left, Spencer stared at me. "Is it true what Emily told me about you. When you were 13?"

I gazed down at the floor. I'd given Prentiss permission to tell the BAU if she'd wanted. I know longer wanted to keep it secret, and I was glad that I'd properly told someone. "Yes. It's true."

Reid gave me a sympathetic look, then embraced me. "I know what it's like to get bullied."

I pulled away. "Can we get back on task. What else do you need me to remember about Matheson?"

Reid ignored me. "How are things between you and your aunt and cousin?"

"Same as always. She hates me, I hate her and Leon does what she says. The way of the world. Now, about Matheson?"

"Are you going to University when you get back to London?" he persisted.

"Yes. I've done all my GCSEs and A-Levels, so yes I will be going to Uni." I said getting narked.

"Which one?"

"I don't see how that's freaking relevant to catching Jason-Bloody-Matheson!" I yelled.

Reid looked upset, making me feel guilty. I calmed myself down before speaking again.

"Oxford. My parents helped me get into Oxford. I'm sorry for yelling." I whispered.

"It's fine." he replied simply.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was out of line. I'm really sorry, Reid. It won't happen again." I meekly told him.

He embraced me again. "It's honestly fine. I forgive you, Eva. Well done for getting into Oxford." He praised.

We naturally pulled apart when his phone started ringing. He answered it. Then looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like we don't need more details, from you or Christina."

I was suspicious. "Why's that then?"

"They've caught him. They've caught Jason Matheson."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N The final chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds. :(**

_**Evangeline**_

_Chapter 16: I'll see you soon._

They caught him? They caught Jason Matheson! He couldn't hurt me or anyone else anymore.

"You ok?" Reid asked me.

"Ok? I'm great! He finally gets to pay for killing my parents."

Just as I'd finished speaking, Morgan walked into the lounge. Followed by Christina. Being a profiler he could obviously tell that Reid and I had received the same news as he probably just had.

x_ =0.0= _x

While Chrisi made the agents a cup of coffee, I got dressed out of my pyjama's. I put on a simple outfit and natural looking makeup. Then joined the others outside for a drink and breakfast.

When us and the agents had finished the coffee, they drove us to the precinct, where officers and agents a like were smiling. Celebrating the fact that they'd caught a serial killer. Even at the cost of my parents lives.

I saw Emily in the corner, talking with someone I couldn't see. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"You caught him. You really caught him! Thank you." I released her. And turned to see who she was speaking too. I felt my face drop. "Oh, hey Khloe. What are you doing here."

"I'm gonna leave you to it. I can't be bothered to tell her. You can do it." Aunt Khloe sighed irritably.

Prentiss looked at me. "Eva? How would you feel if I adopted you?"

I froze. "Ad.. adopt me? You want to adopt me?"

"Yes. You're a lovely girl, who's smart and kind. Who I'd love to look after and stay with me in Washington D.C."

"But Oxford. I want to go to Oxford. I would love to honestly, Agent Prentiss, but my parents tried so hard to get me into that university." I commented, sadly. As much as I'd wanted to stay with Emily in America, I also really wanted to go to that specific University.

"It's ok, Eva. You can always go to Oxford, and between semesters you can visit me. We can always write to each other. And your aunt says it's fine with her."

"Really? You really want to adopt me?" I couldn't get my mind around it.

"Yes." she said kissing me on top of the head.

x_ =0.0= _x

**(3 Weeks Later)**

Three weeks had past and my adoption had been legalised. I had gone back with the team to Quantico, and had tearfully said goodbye to Chrisi.

Khloe and Leon had left America over 2 weeks ago, and in a way I was sad go see my only blood relatives leave. But I was so glad to see the back of them.

In the time since we'd left Miami, Emily had taken me around D.C and had also taken me shopping. She bought me a tonne of stuff. Which she'd called them 'Welcome to America' gifts.

After three weeks had fully past, the coroner had release the corpses of my parents. I'd decided along with Emily that I would go back home to the UK for my parents funeral, and once they'd been buried, I would stay in the UK. Preparing my new Uni room, for the beginning of October.

**(In the UK)**

It had been the day of the funeral. Neither Khloe or Leon had turned up, meaning that it was only me and some colleagues of my parents.

I walked to what would be my home while I was in University. I tried to focus my thoughts on the future, not the past. I thought about how I would be studying in Oxford in less than a week. Also how I would be living in America with someone who I'd come to think of as a friend.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to my goodbye with Reid, at the airport.

_"So your off back to England then?" he asked._

_"Yes, I am. I'm really going to miss you, ya 'know."_

_"I'll miss you too, Eva." he said, cupping my cheek._

_"I promise that I'll write every day." I said solemnly._

_"I will as well."_

_I listened as my flight was called. I sadly looked at the team, who were waiting to see me off. Once they'd heard the voice the stood up and came over to me._

_I hugged each of them in turn. Leaving Reid until last. When we broke apart, I saw that he had tears brimming in his beautiful eyes. My blue eyes were mirroring his._

_I turned to go, taking one last look at my new friends. "Goodbye." I whispered, holding back tears. "I'll see you soon."_

**_So this is the end. I hope you like this story. If you're reading this and you haven't reviewed, please do at least once. Also please review if you think there should be a sequel. xx_**


End file.
